Closet
by OrangeMonkey7
Summary: An alternate version of the infamous closet scene in Cloak.  What happens when McGee's voice comes a few seconds too late and the partners get caught up in the moment?  Tony/Ziva.  Rated T. One Shot.


Summary: An alternate version of the infamous closet scene in Cloak. What happens when McGee's voice comes a few seconds too late and the partners get caught up in the moment? Tony/Ziva. Rated T.

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry, I haven't written in awhile. I wrote this awhile ago, but never had it beta'd, but here it is, beta'd. I don't really like it that much, but I thought I might as well upload it anyways. I hope you enjoy and giving me feedback would mean a lot.

"Find some cover!" McGee's voice rang through the ear-wigs in Tony and Ziva's ears as they hurried into the first room they could spot.

Tony swung open the door and let Ziva in first, slamming it shut behind him. He could feel Ziva's warm breath caressing the skin on his neck, making the hairs involuntarily stand up. Only then did he realise that she was flush up against him.

She stared at his chest and shoulders, admiring his broad physique whilst trying to take up as little room as possible in the overly tiny closet. Quietly, he peaked out into the hall, scanning the walls and doors for an escape. She poked her head out, seeing if the hall was clear.

"Wait." His low, husky whisper rang deeply in her ears. He did some things to her sometimes that she knew she shouldn't feel. There are some things people can't control, she thought to console herself.

She swallowed back the moan that was about to escape her lips. She felt her breathing hitch as they inched up closer to the wall, a figure walking past the door.

Tony stared down into her eyes, his gaze flickering to her lips. He realized he shouldn't have licked his lips at the sight, but was a reflex that he couldn't control. He groaned inwardly at the thought of them staying like this for any longer. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Now?" Ziva's breath glided over his skin, and he found it almost impossible to fight the overwhelming urge to take her, right then and there.

"No." His voice sounded strained, his attention focused solely on any movement in the hall.

"Tony."

He looked back to her mahogany orbs, his gaze once again flickering to her lips.

"I know we are partners, and I know that we cannot feel-" Ziva began to explain, until she was hushed by his lightly calloused finger over her lips.

He knew where this was going, and what she was feeling. He knew that Gibbs would most likely kill them both if he heard what he was about to say to Ziva. He knew that McGee would give him shit for the rest of his life if he didn't mute the bug in his ear. So he switched off the earpiece and put it in his pocket, doing the same for Ziva's. He held her chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted his head, his lips colliding with hers.

Ziva's hands wrapped around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. His hands found their way to Ziva's hips, and he pressed them back into the wall forcefully, nibbling on her lip for permission. She eagerly let him explore her, his tongue tracing hers. He placed his hands against the wall, bracing himself, as he moaned into the Israeli's mouth. After a moment, Tony removed his hands from the wall and lifted Ziva off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist, his erection pressing hard into her thigh.

"Tony," Ziva breathed heavily, "the hall. McGee is going to check on us any minute. And what if security finds us?"

"We're on mute. And well, we are just two random people making out in a closet. It's not like Gibbs is going to waltz through the door and catch us."

She giggled at the thought.

"One more thing…" Ziva watched Tony's expression. "Why? I mean since when are we? I thought we were not attracted to each other… I mean, this is- I do not know." She was confused by her emotions, she found Tony very attractive, but since when did he feel that way?

"I know… I mean, I don't know. But it's just so-" He began to kiss her neck.

"Uhuh," Ziva agreed, half moaning to the touch of Tony's tongue.

He traced the vein on her neck with his lips until he reached her collar bone, then he started all the way back up to her lips. Ziva groaned at the pressure grinding into her thigh, and threw her head back in pleasure. Tony pressed closer still, needing friction, into Ziva.

Then, all of a sudden the alarms went off.

"Shit." Before either could even think or make a move, they heard a voice in the hallway and a man burst through the door.

Gibbs looked on as his two agents who were pressed up against the wall. He cleared his throat, and the two separated immediately. The couple was prepared for lots of slaps, or bullets even.

"Well, I'm not sure why I should slap you two; the fact that you're kissing on an op, _my op_, or the fact that you two haven't had the damn guts to make up a few years ago," Gibbs retorted sharply. The agents just stood there in silence, still in shock over what their boss had just said.

"So, when?" They had no idea what he was talking about. "Come on, when? When did it happen? My agents break my own rule and they won't even say when it happened?" Gibbs was almost outraged. Tony and Ziva were still in complete confusion.

"N-now… In here. That's it." Tony looked everywhere but the steely gaze of his boss.

Gibbs nodded and eyed the two. He noticed the ruffled hair, the marks on Ziva's neck, and Tony's messed up suit. He sighed and remarked, "Okay. Get the hell out of here, you two. Just go, take the day off." Gibbs motioned for them to leave.

"Wait, Boss? Why's the rule in place if it's going to be broken?" Tony questioned.

"Rules are made to be broken, DiNozzo. Now, go!" Gibbs scurried them out into the hall together.

The pair walked down the hall, hand in hand.

"My place?" Tony asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

Ziva's eyes darted down the hall.

"That closet over there?" She smirked.

"Even better."

The two rushed in to the janitor's closet, and locked the door.


End file.
